


In the End

by gollumgollum



Series: The Lovesong of Jim Prideaux and Bill Haydon [1]
Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:10:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gollumgollum/pseuds/gollumgollum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends, as it starts, in Sarrat and in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

It ends, as it starts, in Sarrat and in the rain.

Jim hikes through the woods, wet grass squishing beneath his boots, rifle a comforting weight on his shoulder. He's not bothering to be all that stealthy; he really doesn't care if the bastards catch him, just as long as he accomplishes what he's here to do. There's a hitch in his right side, but he ignores it, the old wound nothing more than a reminder of how fucked everything has been since Budapest.

It doesn't matter. None of it matters.

He doesn't bother lying down in the mud, just picks a spot and unslings the rifle, lining up his shot. It's a good angle - slightly downhill, but not too much. If anyone hears the shot, they won't see him right away.

Bill sees him, in the end. He doesn't try to turn away, just meets Jim's eyes.

As he cocks the rifle he thinks he sees something in there, but he doesn't know what to call it, doesn't want to give it a name. Jim just squeezes the trigger. For a long moment, Bill looks at him, and then he sways and his legs give out.

Jim never even heard the shot.


End file.
